La trinidad
by albe20
Summary: cada 1000 años una identidad conocida como el vacio despierta de su sueño para destruir el mundo asi que una pobre mujer es usada para sacrificarse y preservar la paz del mundo a costa de su vida en esta epoca el vacio esta apunto de despertar la elegida para el sacrificio es una chica llamada serena
1. PROLOGO

La trinidad

PROLOGO

Hace mucho tiempo en las regiones una criatura conocida como el vacío era el encargado de traer la destrucción y orden al mundo este ser formo de parte de las malas acciones del hombre cuando el mundo ya no podía ser más impuro él se encarga de destruir al mundo y volverlo a purificar, arceus viendo que este tipo de acciones también afectaba a los pokemons en general decidió darle a una joven mujer la capacidad de purificar al mundo lamentablemente requería que el vacio la absorbiera y con eso apaciguar al vacío y dejarlo dormido por 1000 años .

arceus no tenía otra opción el sacrificio de una mujer salvaba al mundo así que cada vez que el vacio despertaba arceus comunicaba a una joven mujer su deber para proteger al mundo tenía que abandonar todos su lazos con el mundo como su familia amigos y sobre todo a su pareja para caminar hacia la muerte con la promesa de que el mundo se salvaría a costa de su sacrificio.

Han pasado mil años desde el ultimo sacrificio muy pronto el vacio se despertaría para reclamar a otra pobre mujer y en esta época la mujer elegida es un chica de cabello pelimiel con ojos azules de nombre serena pero en esta época habría una situación con la cual no contaba arceus un chico con cabello azabache y "z" en las mejillas se lo impediría y trataría de vencer al vacio con ayuda de la trinidad tres pokemons conformados por "el rebelde", "el marginado" y "el abandonado" cuyo lazo con el entrenador pueden desbloquear un poder desconocido hasta para el mismo arceus.


	2. EL INICIO

La trinidad capítulo 1

En una hermosa noche de luna llena una chica pelimiel iba caminando sola por el bosque ya eran altas horas de la noche para pasear solo por ese lugar, la razón por la que ella estaba a esas horas era nada más ni menos que por un orden del mismísimo arceus el dios de los pokemons y protector de esta tierra , ella se lamentaba su suerte pero nada más se podía hacer era el destino que la eligió para ser el siguiente sacrificio para salvar al mundo de la identidad conocida como el vacio aun recordaba ese sueño cuando su vida dio un giro de 180°

 _ **Sueño de serena**_

Ella se encontraba en un prado lleno de flores sin nadie más alrededor con un hermoso cielo azul cuando camino un poco noto como una presencia descendía del cielo y ese era nada más ni menos que arceus.

Serena tu eres la elegida para llevar esta noble misión tu destino es salvar al mundo del mal que se avecina –dijo arceus con una voz armoniosa

No puedo ser la elegida solo soy una chica común y corriente no soy buena combatiendo y no creo que sea de mucha utilidad contra ese mal que se avecina –respondió serena con un tono de decepción y miedo

Hay muchas formas de vencer al mal sin pelear serena y una de ellas es el sacrificio veras la fuerza conocida como el vacío está apunto de despertar ,esta identidad despierta cada 1000 años para destruir al mundo y volverlo a purificar para evitar eso una mujer es elegida para purificar al vacío y con su sacrificio el vacío vuelve dormir así salvando al mundo sé que esta misión que se te apuesto no tiene vuelta atrás y no te obligare a cumplirla si no quieres pero piensa en tu familia y amigos tu noble sacrificio los salvara y esta tierra donde aún vives aun existirá .

Serena se puso a pensar seriamente las cosas que no volvería ver como a su madre, amigos y sobre todo a ese chico que le robo su corazón su primer y único amor ash.

Aunque también seria egoísta de su parte hacerlos perecer con ella, deseaba lo mejor para ellos sabía que sería difícil la despedida pero ella ya había tomado la decisión

Lo hare acepto la misión que me das arceus –dijo serena en un tono de determinación

Muy bien mañana en a la media noche te espero en este punto del bosque ven sola sin tus pokemon, arregla tus asuntos pendientes y recuerda tu sacrificio salvara a las personas que más te importan –respondió el dios pokemon dándole un mapa y retirándose del lugar

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

Serena les dejo una carta a sus amigos explicando el motivo de su partida así como sus pokemons y sobre todo dejo una carta muy especial a su amado azabache las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su bello rostro, sabía muy bien que ya no volvería a verlos pero aun así no se arrepintió de lo que iba hacer, sus vidas de sus amigos continuarían y serian felices y con ese en mente le dio cierta tranquilidad al llegar al punto estabelcido pór arceus espero que apareciera el dios pokemon para que le diera al siguiente intruccion.

Arceus aprecio en presencia de la chica

Serena sé que este es difícil para ti pero haces lo correcto el mundo estará a salvo y prometo que cuidare de las personas que más amas tienes mi palabra –exclamo arceus

Serena solo a sintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia arceus, pero de pronto una persona salió gritando su nombre.

¡SERENA NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!

Esa voz era nada más ni menos que de ash kétchup que venía siguiendo a la pelimiel a lo lejos, el joven azabache iba solo, nada mas tenía una pokebola consigo y la mano derecha carga una hoja de papel

Ash déjame por favor es mi destino quiero protegerlos y salvar a este mundo –dijo serena soltando varias lagrimas

No serena no te dejare no tienes por qué hacer esto nadie dirige nuestro destino tenemos opciones sé que juntos podremos encontrar la solución, la verdad no quiero vivir en un mundo a sabiendas que tu sacrificaste tu vida –respondió ash con algunas lagrimas

Elegido de lugia no interfieras en esto, el propósito de ella es salvar al mundo y sobre todo preservar el equilibrio y este asunto está fuera de tus limites solo te permitiré que despidas de ella pero si si interfieres en su misión habrá consecuencias –reclamo arceus

No importa las consecuencias no puedes obligarla hacer algo así , sabes que no está bien que deje todos sus lazos con el mundo para poder salvarlo no es justo eso –dijo ash con tono de enojo

Ella tomo su decisión nadie la obligo solo despídete de ella o afronta las consecuencias –respondió arceus

No lo permitiré que te la lleves –dijo ash y en el acto saco a greninja

Si esa es tu respuesta muy bien entonces ve moltres castiga este insolente por su osadía –exclamo arceus convocado a la ave sagrada que en el acto apareció

¡Ash por favor no pelees solo vete por favor no hagas esto más difícil! -reclamaba serena aun con lágrimas en los ojos

No lo hare sabes que yo no retrocedo además rompería mi promesa te hice cuando Salímos de la cueva de los espejos que siempre estaríamos juntos -respondió ash con una gran determinación

Ash –solo susurraba la pelimiel sorprendida que ash recordara la promesa que le hiso en ese momento

No te tenemos tiempo para esto muy pronto el vacío se despertara y debemos tener todo preparado así que te encargo moltres solo no lo mates de favor –dijo arceus y usando su poder se llevo a serena con el

¡SERENA! –gritaba el joven azabache

La pelea entre moltres y greninja era muy pareja pero en ese momento ash con gran determinación se sincronizo con greninja transformándose en su otra forma y con esta forma puso contra las cuerdas a la ave sagrada pero antes que de que pudiera finalizar a la ave aprecio otro ser de repente interponiéndose en el ataque.

¡LUGIA! -gritaba ash al verlo

Soy yo elegido vine tan rápido cuando me entere que arceus eligió el sacrificio para detener al vacío y supuse que tratarías de impedirlo por la relación que tienes con la chica –dijo lugia y volteo a ver a moltres indicándole que el se encargaba y en eso moltres se retiró del lugar dejando a lugia solo con ash

Si sabes eso sabes que no me detendré para salvarla asi que ayúdame o apártate de mi camino -respondió ash con un tono molesto

Sabes que no podrás llegar sin mi ayuda verdad ,ella está en lugar donde un humano común no puede entrar así que escucha lo que tengo que decirte y luego haces lo que se te plazca –exclamo lugia –hay otra forma de vencer al vacío aunque se requiere usar un poder desconocido inclusive para arceus el poder de la trinidad

¿La trinidad? –pregunto el azabache

Veras tres pokemons obtuvieron un poder cada uno ese poder con ayuda de su entrenador les concedió una transformación a cada uno y por cosas del destino tú tienes a uno de ellos, tu greninja es parte de la trinidad pero bueno elegido antes de detallar más el asunto quiero que escuches tres historias sobre estos tres pokemons que lograron obtener ese poder y en base eso podrás tener una oportunidad de salvar a la chica y al mundo –dijo lugia

Está bien te escucho –respondió ash

Para empezar te contare primero la historia del "rebelde "


End file.
